


Light Echoes from a Dying Star (Or Is This the End of the World?)

by Kazzy



Category: Fringe
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 1sentence. 50 sentences about Olivia and Peter (with a few of Alt!Olivia snuck in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Echoes from a Dying Star (Or Is This the End of the World?)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Theme set:** Alpha  
>  **Warning[s]:** Spoilers for the finale.  
>  **Notes:** Some things you should know:  
>  Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/profile)[**1sentence**](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/) prompts.  
>  Not in chronological order, but they range from the pilot to sometime a year or two after the end of season two – depending on how you see that plot resolving itself. Some are linked, but all should stand alone.  
> A few of them are from Alt!Olivia's pov.  
> I may have abused punctuation in this just a little bit quite a lot, actually.  
> 

  
**#01 – Comfort**  
Solving a case and catching the bad guys is usually the difference between a bad day and a worse one – but at least now they can go home and wrap themselves around each other and forget for a little while.

 **#02 – Kiss**  
Both Olivias taste the same, but the one from his original universe kisses with an intensity that attempts to overwhelm, while the one from his adopted universe is undemanding and far more like home; and it won't be until after the switch back is made that he will realise this.

 **#03 – Soft**  
They leave him sitting in the car with a soft serve cone, but Walter isn't bothered; he uses his time to plan a big wedding, in a church, with lots of guests as revenge.

 **#04 – Pain**  
When the Secretary gives her the assignment, she doesn't think twice about it – but six days in, all she can think about is missing Frank and her mother and how this isn't her sister and how much she doesn't love this man.

 **#05 – Potatoes**  
Potatoes, when treated with the right chemicals, turn into explosives, but Olivia isn't listening to how – she's staring at Peter's lips as he attempts to translate Walter's explanation.

 **#06 – Rain**  
She's been soaked by a sudden shower and clearly in a Very Bad Mood, so he smiles and does his best to distract her – it works and this is how he learns about his ability to affect Olivia Dunham's moods.

 **#07 – Chocolate**  
It's a cold, grey Saturday, they have no case to work on, so they stay home together and when he kisses her she tastes like the hot chocolate he's just made.

 **#08 – Happiness**  
A year after their first kiss in a hotel on another world (and they thought things couldn't get much worse) they take a short holiday – "Are you happy?" he asks; she traces her fingers over his jaw and whispers back, "Are you?"

 **#09 – Telephone**  
He's somewhere in Iowa and he can't stop thinking about calling her, but it's only when he remembers he knows her number by heart that he realises the futility of tossing his phone.

 **#10 – Ears**  
He says, "Damn it Walter, what is it with you and ears?" and she decides she doesn't want to know.

 **#11 – Name**  
It's remarkably easy to slip into some else's identity when you share their face and their name, but surprisingly difficult to ingratiate yourself with their lover; every now and again Olivia wonders if she truly has Peter Bishop fooled.

 **#12 – Sensual**  
They're in the shower together and her skin is warm and damp, and she smells like soap and tastes like droplets of water.

 **#13 – Death**  
She never tells anyone, but she visits his grave once and wonders 'what if?'

 **#14 – Sex**  
He doesn't sleep with the other Olivia, and he knows it's supposed to be some sort of fantasy, but the thought alone is enough to make his stomach churn.

 **#15 – Touch**  
When she gets back, she's in hospital – because coming back from the other universe always seems to end with her in hospital – he sits beside her and holds her hand and she realises how long it's been since she was touched.

 **#16 – Weakness**  
Irrationally, she's always regarded the fact that she didn't kill her stepfather as a weakness; and when she finally has the opportunity to remedy that Peter understands enough to offer a few words of caution and not to try and stop her.

 **#17 – Tears**  
He also understand enough not to say anything when she wakes them both up with her tears two nights later.

 **#18 – Speed**  
After how long it took them to get to this point, nothing they do now feels like 'too fast'.

 **#19 – Wind**  
They fly kites with Ella and Rachel and pretend to be normal for a little while, until Olivia's phone rings and they have to go.

 **#20 – Freedom**  
He'd call it freedom, but shape shifters and amateur brain surgery shows him that the chain is just longer than he realised.

 **#21 – Life**  
They discuss children just once and the conversation is short, awkward and painful – after that they never speak of it again – because however either might have once felt, neither of them is willing to endanger another innocent life.

 **#22 – Jealousy**  
She's always known he's interested, but it isn't until he asks to speak to Rachel that she realises she might be interested as well.

 **#23 – Hands**  
Later she thinks she should have listened about those exploding potatoes a little better, because she just about lost her hand and will be in bandages for several weeks.

 **#24 - Taste**  
Their first time together tastes faintly of whisky.

 **#25 – Devotion**  
He wants to buy her a ring, but knows she probably won't accept it, so he traces circles on her back and places a kiss in each one, making silent promises.

 **#26 – Forever**  
Forever is a very long time, but the way he is touching her makes her think she might just want it all the same.

 **#27 – Blood**  
There is that ridiculous phrase about blood being thicker than water, but he can honestly say his life is more complicated than that – and none of it has anything to do with how he feels about her anyway.

 **#28 – Sickness**  
Later, his clearest memory is the one where she's on the ground and he's standing over her, holding her gun.

 **#29 – Melody**  
Walter complains that Peter could have been great, but Olivia doesn't care: she just likes listening to him play.

 **#30 – Star**  
Ella develops a sudden passion for astronomy, and she fires question after question at Peter, while Olivia smirks when he doesn't miss one.

 **#31 – Home**  
Only when they're alone, finally, _finally_ , does she accept that she's home.

 **#32 – Confusion**  
He has no idea how she got dosed, and he plans on having words with Walter later, but right now he can't do anything about it so he just enjoys the fact that she is giggly, dazed and unable to follow a simple conversation.

 **#33 – Fear**  
"Are you scared, Olive?" asks a child's voice in the dark and she wakes with a gasp, only relaxing when she's sure that the slumbering Peter is the only other person in the room.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
It's their second anniversary and they're in a field chasing bad guys in the middle of a storm when he nearly gets hit by lightning.

 **#35 – Bonds**  
He wasn't kidding when he said he belonged nowhere – an orphan in every sense except the most literal – but part of him relaxed when she told him he belonged with her.

 **#36 – Market**  
She'll never forget the exploding potato incident, though she doesn't have any scars, because (hiding under a vegetable stand at the market) it's the first time she tells him she loves him.

 **#37 – Technology**  
They don't know what the price for asking Nina Sharp and Massive Dynamic for so much help will be, but for now they're trying not to think about it.

 **#38 – Gift**  
Knowing how she feels about her birthday, no one has given her a gift in years, but he leaves one sitting on her desk all the same.

 **#39 – Smile**  
She's slept badly, is out of coffee, forgot her umbrella and got soaked, but he smiles when he sees her and it takes her breath away.

 **#40 – Innocence**  
Ella, peeking through the window, catches the kiss, but it's her innocent question that really throws Olivia – "Aunt Liv, are you and Peter going to get married?"

 **#41 – Completion**  
"This is never going to end, is it?"

 **#42 – Clouds**  
After a week in that tiny black cell, she's grateful that the weather's overcast – right now, clear, cloudless, skies seem like too much.

 **#43 – Sky**  
The trip back from Iraq is long and boring and the gorgeous blond FBI agent who has blackmailed him into it hasn't stopped working for a moment, so Peter stares out at the sky and thinks about things he'd rather not.

 **#44 – Heaven**  
Two years in and they have a week's leave, which they spend in Mexico, the first two days are heaven; on the third she's restless; the fourth, he's restless; and on the fifth they get called home.

 **#45 – Hell**  
In the never ending dark, the real torment is not knowing if he got home and whether or not _she_ went with him.

 **#46 – Sun**  
'Global warming' is an unfamiliar term – she knows only 'the Blight' – and she wonders how these people can justify destroying two worlds and what kind of person he must be to choose this side.

 **#47 – Moon**  
Werewolves in Boston sounds like a bad movie and he's laughing right up until she gets bitten (thankfully, they're not werewolves _like that_ and you can't catch it _like that_ – but Walter still insists on rabies shots).

 **#48 – Waves**  
The argument about whether or not she should try to retrieve her Cortexiphan memories this way was probably one of their worst; and as the water laps against the edges of the tank and she listens for Walter's voice, she wonders if maybe she should have let Peter win.

 **#49 – Hair**  
He really does like the ginger better, but he's glad when she changes it back.

 **#50 – Supernova**  
What is it like when a world ends? They take Ella to an observatory to see a dying star (and hope she never knows why).


End file.
